


Passato e presente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chakra insanguinato [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Remember, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Kakashi innamorato di Obito lo rivedesse in Naruto? E se a Naruto la cosa non dispiacesse?





	Passato e presente

Passato e presente

“Maestro, possibile che non ci sia niente che v’interessa più di quei maledetti giornali con le donne nude? Possibile che voi grandi guerrieri dobbiate tutti essere dei pervertiti?!” gridò Naruto. Guardò il maestro calarsi di più la fascia sull’occhio con la cicatrice. Allungare le gambe e darsi la spinta alzandosi seduto sul letto.

Il ninja più giovane poteva intravedere il corpo del più grande sotto la tuta nera aderente. Si grattò una guancia sopra le strisce nere, sbuffò e si voltò.

< E gira per casa in modo indecente, per giunta > pensò.

Il più grande appoggiò il libriccino dalla copertina arancione con il segno rosso del divieto a faccia in giù sulla coperta. Si voltò e si alzò in piedi. Sbadigliò e allungò entrambe le braccia, sbattendo la palpebra dell’occhio normale.

“È essenziale, sfogando in modo platonico le nostre pulsioni, queste non ci sviano nel momento della battaglia. Prima o poi il tuo amore per Sakura ti porterà alla morte, ragazzo mio” spiegò. Naruto si avvicinò e si mise davanti al maestro. Socchiuse gli occhi, sporse il labbro inferiore e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“Che vita è senza amore?! Insomma, vi imbucate nelle terme e fate stupidaggini di continuo. E poi non concretizzate nei sentimenti più belli che ci sono!” gridò.

Kakashi deglutì e indietreggiò, sbattendo di schiena contro il suo comodino.

< Ha lo stesso odore di Obito, oltre che il suo modo di fare. Non sopporterei che impazzisse come il mio vecchio amico per una donna >. Avvampò, deglutì e chinò il capo.

“Maestro, almeno una volta esigo che vi lasciate andare” ordinò Naruto.

Il ninja più grande si sporse, gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò. Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato. I muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe gli s’irrigidirono, rimase immobile con il petto gonfiò.

Kakashi abbassò la mano, sorrise e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Contento?” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Naruto strinse i denti e lo abbracciò, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.

“Sì, molto” sussurrò, arrossendo.

 


End file.
